The Black Pot of Gold
by CommanderApple
Summary: Set during Doctor's Disorders. While ranting about how beautiful her new skin's going to look, Spectra lets out a few things that make Danny think: Who's really the perfect one, Sam or Paulina? R&R oneshot


**A/N: Here's a short little one shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You and I know both know we don't own Danny Phantom**

"…Dash's muscle, Jazz's brain, Paulina's nearly flawless skin!" Spectra cried, fantasizing about her soon-to-be perfect body. All it needed was Danny's DNA and it will be stabilized. Perfect forever, for the whole world to see.

"Nearly flawless?" Danny asked.

Spectra looked at him, disappointed. "She has a mole, isn't it obvious?"

She instantly returned to her happy, positive state when a thought entered her, bringing light into her features. "Oh, and don't even get me _started_ on that Manson girl!"

Danny arched his eyebrow. "You mean Sam? Why, what are you getting from her?"

Spectra glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, ghost boy. Your little spooky friend may not look it, but she's like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!"

Danny gave her a look. Spectra nearly growled at his ignorance.

"Wow, the other ghosts were right. You _are_ clueless!" Spectra said, flicking him playfully on the head. "Sam Manson, one of your best friends. Hangs out with you every day. Ring any bells?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, but seriously. I mean, Sam's great and all. But if you're looking for someone perfect, wouldn't you rather go for Paulina?"

Spectra rolled her eyes again. "Pfft. Men these days." She whispered. "No, silly naïve child. That girl couldn't think of a meaningful thought to save her life. I said it once and I'll say it again: Sam is perfect. That flawless pale skin, those wonderful eyes, the gorgeous black hair! A figure and a brain like Audrey Hepburn!"

Her mood suddenly seemed to falter as she sighed. "Unfortunately, none of her traits look good on me. Such a pity. I can't even take advantage of her."

Spectra smiled evilly at Danny, taking the surgery table and rolling it into the machine.

-Episode **Play**-

Spectra was defeated, Tucker's leg was broken and everyone in the old abandoned hospital relocated to another hospital. The students were each given a check-up and most left without any side-effects. Some of the unlucky ones though, like Kwan and Paulina, had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. Apparently, throughout the process, they really _had_ gotten sick.

**-Line Break-**

Sam and Danny were walking side-by-side, thinking about what had just happened. Danny broke the silence.

"You don't think Tucker's angry we left him?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nah," she replied, kicking a stone back and forth "he should thank us for dropping his PDA and laptop off. He'll be fine."

The silence hung on them once again, but neither felt weird or awkward. It was that good old psychic connection, telling them that neither felt like talking. And it was all right.

Danny looked at Sam, who was still concentrating on the stone she was kicking around. With her looking at the ground like that, Danny could see that Spectra clearly wasn't lying. Her hair happily swished around with her movements, each strand falling right into place after flying in the wind.

He remembered that moment he and Paulina had, one that was ruined when Sam's boot fell on him. He was staring at her for so long, but not because he was dazed like usual. He was looking for that mole Spectra mentioned. And he found it. The odd thing was that he had never noticed it before, even when it was as clear as day.

Danny continued to stare at Sam, noticing that her skin, unlike Paulina's, was perfect. No acne, no scars, no moles. He was awestruck. How could he have not noticed things like this before?

The more he stared at her, the more the realization sank in. Sam really_ is_ perfect. A figure like Audrey Hepburn, a brain almost as brilliant as her sisters, an eye shade so rare people doubt it's existence. And brand of beauty so different from Paulina's, it was refreshing.

He was staring at her for so long he didn't even realize Sam was staring at him now, waving a hand over his face.

"Danny? Hey, Danny. Hello?"

Danny blinked, snapping out of his trance. He blushed. "Right, sorry."

Sam smiled as she walked up to her door, surprising Danny. They made it to her house? Already? Danny looked disturbed. It takes half an hour to walk from the hospital to Sam's house. Was he really out for that long?

Sam gave him a smile. "Thanks for walking me home. See ya tomorrow." And then, she opened the door and walked inside, leaving Danny all alone.

**-Line Break-**

On the way home, Danny couldn't stop thinking about what Spectra said and how true it was. Even when he reached his house, the thoughts still lingered in his head. How could he have been so blind?

He felt like he was reborn, seeing things in a new light. But none of these compared to the sun of a realization that was Sam.

As he pondered on, a new thought interrupted his mind and caused all others to cease. The thought that just one person's opinion got to him so much that it mixed up his thoughts and left him in a daze. He was just about to slap himself for allowing Spectra's ideas to corrupt his mind when another new thought entered his head. It flushed out all anger for the ghost and left him confused and baffled.

If every single thing Spectra had said _was_ true, why wasn't Sam the popular one?

The Answer- she chose not to be.

And it filled Danny with such respect for her. He will never see Sam the same way again.


End file.
